Histoire de Fierté
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Kuro avait honte de son nom. Il n'aimait plus le porter suite a l'humiliation qu'il a eu face a Luffy. Mais... Un événement a fait qu'il se sente de nouveau fier de son nom !


Note: n'oubliez jamais que j'aime représenter les personnages "oublier" de One piece ! 8D

* * *

Je voulais retrouver la fierté que j'avais de porter mon nom de pirate connu après ma défaite. Après m'avoir fait humilier par Luffy. Cela fait mal de se dire qu'on a échouer un plan qui a prit des années et des années a se créer et cela fait extrêmement mal quand on se rend compte que l'on a hais le prénom qu'on a toujours porter et qu'on c'est plus attacher a un pseudonyme qu'on a créer seulement pour une mission. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire, j'ai choisir par hasard de suivre une personne, qui ma mené jusqu'à grandline au hasard. C'était la ou j'étais tomber sûr elle. Sur l'île ou ma vie a prit un nouveau départ. Depuis de jour et ces deux évènements je crois que le mot Hasard colle totalement a ce qui c'est passer

C'était une gamine, sorti réellement de nulle part. Une gamine s'habillant d'un long manteau marron foncer et d'un pantalon blanc. J'aurai jamais eu l'envi de me rapprocher d'elle a cause de son accoutrement de pauvre fille aux cheveux bleus clair et ayant les yeux rouges... Surtout quelle semblait s'en foutre de tout. A la rigueur je l'aurai juste pousser en de prêtant pas attention, en se disant que c'était qu'une simple petite pirate de north blue, pensant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la piraterie et qu'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait a une certaine époque. Pour rajouter au tableau ; elle était sur des béquilles et était bien plus petite que les autres membres de son équipage. Et il y en avait un d'entre eux qui ne m'était pas inconnu ; c'était Don Krieg, elle collectionne les gens mauvais d'Est-blue ? Don Krieg eu sa seconde chance auprès d'un de ses anciens mousses. Cela faisait bizarre quand je l'ai appris qu'il y avait un tel décalage. Mais on s'y habitue a la longue. Et je n'aurai pas penser avoir ma seconde chance auprès d'une inconnu qui m'avait tendu la main comme ça, parce que ma tête lui plaisait bien.

Je m'étais demander au début pourquoi elle m'avait choisit comme compagnon, il y avait bien meilleur que moi, bien plus fort physiquement, il y avait également d'autre personnes qui devait avoir une seconde chance et qui étaient bien plus droit dans leurs bottes que moi. J'avais appris, il n'y a pas très longtemps, qu'elle m'avait prit car elle savait que peu de personne ne m'aurait donné cette chance de nouveau, et que c'était en parti pour ça qu'elle voulait me choisir comme compagnon… Elle voulait prendre des personnes qui étaient laissé de côté, que tout le monde avait plus ou moins oublié pour qu'ils repartent sur de bonnes bases avec elle. Enfin, oublier en quelque sorte.

Au début, je détestais mon prénom « Kuro ». Je n'étais plus du tout fier de le porter, et demander qu'on me donne un nouveau prénom. Mais… Elle s'obstinait à utiliser le prénom Kuro, je n'avais jamais réellement comprit pourquoi. Dès que je posais la question, elle me répondait avec un grand sourire en me disant quelle adorait se nom et quelle trouvait qu'il m'allait bien. C'était a se moment ou j'ai commencé a aimé de nouveau ce nom. Quelqu'un qui s'en foutait des méfaits relier a mon passer de capitaine Kuro. Quoi demander de plus ? Pour rajouter a tout ça, elle me parlait comme si j'étais un ami plutôt comme a un moins que rien. Cela donne envie de se démener pour cette personne. C'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai servis sous ses ordres sans poser d'objections. Je dois tout faire pour ma capitaine !

J'avais appris un peu plus de chose également sur Elle durant notre voyage ; je savais quelle respectait énormément Bellamy, Je ne savais pas a quel point. Je l'ai appris assez tardivement. J'ai appris quelle avait perdu quasiment toute la mobilité de sa jambe gauche en voulant le protéger. Quand je l'ai su, je savais que partant de ça, elle pouvait donner sa vie pour Bellamy… Elle pouvait aussi donner sa vie pour une autre personne ; un certain Gyn. L'ancien bras droit de Krieg d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je me demandais quelle personne pouvait donner sa vie pour elle… Même si je posais la question a quelqu'un, par hypocrisie cette personne dirai oui, il serai prêt a donner sa vie pour toi. Mais on la connaît tous… On sait ce que c'est la nature humaine ; il s'occupe plus de sauver sa peau plutôt que de sauver quelqu'un, une personne qui nous est cher. Je promet une chose ; que je pourrai mourir pour une gamine… Pour elle, ma capitaine. C'était la première personne qui était différentes des autres avec moi.

Et aussi, c'était en quelque sorte injuste que personne ne lui dévoue sa vie, alors qu'elle a dévoué la sienne pour Bellamy… Mule… Sarquiss… Gyn et Krieg… Et aussi son demi-frère Drake. Et qu'elle n'avait rien eu en retours.

Sonoko Harmonia, je dévoue ma vie pour te protéger. Et j'espère qu'en retours tu vas pouvoir être ce que tu veux. Et je voulais te remercier, tu as fait en sorte que je sois de nouveau fier du prénom Kuro, de nouveau fier egalement d'être pirate. Merci. Je comprend pourquoi tes compagnons de longues dates te son dévouer a ce point ; tu les rend fier d'eux et ils ont envie de donner leurs maximum en retours pour t'aider. Je comprend mieux ce qui se passe dans leur tête vu que cela c'est passer de la même façon pour moi.


End file.
